How Not To Impress A Punk
by xSarahMizanin
Summary: "She used to be hot. Right now she looks like any other Diva." "The tonne of make-up really isn't my thing. She's exactly the same as everybody else." Punk sighed, standing up and walking out of the room. - OC/CM Punk.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey guys, so I decided to start a new story on a whim - I was reading some CM Punk fiction the other day and felt inspired. I don't really have much of a plan for this so I guess I'll just write it as I like and then upload for you guys - let me know what you think - is the idea cool or should I give up and delete this? Review review review! (:  
><strong>

_Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters except for Sarah (yes, I used myself because I'm lazy, and let's face it, we all want the guys to ourselves - deal with it.__)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I made my way through the corridors of the Jacksonville arena, looking down. I was nervous. It was my first day working for the WWE and I didn't know anybody, or where I was going. I had some ripped jeans and my Miz hoody on with a pair of Nike 6.0s on my feet. I wasn't your average Diva, I was unique. I guess that was why Vince decided to scout me last year. My time in FCW helped me to develop that sense of uniqueness, but it also distanced me from the rest of the female locker room. I was hoping that here it would be a different story.<p>

As I slowly made my way down the halls, trying to find the locker room, many workers passed by, too busy to lend a hand, simply smiling or nodding in my direction. When I was about to lose hope, a savoir strolled along, clad in only his wrestling trunks and a t-shirt, his matching boots making thuds as he dragged them along the cemented ground. I smiled at him, shyly, and he returned it, stopping to talk to me.

"Hello. You look lost." He chuckled.  
>"Well, yeah. I'm new here and I need to find the locker room." I giggled, blushing.<br>"Oh, so you must be the new Diva, right? I'm sorry I don't know your name." he smiled.  
>"Yeah, I'm Sarah." I smiled back, shaking the hand he offered out to me.<br>"Punk, but you can call me Phil. The locker room is just around that corner, it'll have a sign on the door. If there's anything else you need, come find me." he grinned, continuing on his journey.

I watched him walk away before quickly taking the first right, like he told me to. Sure enough, there was a black door with a white sign that said 'Diva's Locker Room' on it. I took a deep breath and walked in, taking in my surroundings. It was like any other changing room, a few benches and mirrors, plus grey metal lockers lining two of the 4 walls. A few of the divas were already in there, changed and ready for their matches, each looked up to smile at me.

Melina was sat on one of the benches, tying up her boots while Maryse and Gail Kim were stood in each mirror, checking their appearances. I smiled at them all before clearing my throat to speak.

"Uh, hey. I'm Sarah, the new Diva." I muttered, and they all grinned, walking over to me.  
>"Hey! Welcome to the company. I'm Melina, as you probably already know, right?"<br>"And I'm Maryse, this is Gail."  
>"Hi." Gail smiled, the quietest of the bunch.<br>"We've heard so much about you from Vince. He says you're a real gem! I can't wait to see you wrestle at last." Melina continued. I felt a little overwhelmed, they were being so nice, but I wasn't used to this much attention.

"Wow... thanks." I chuckled.  
>"So how are you feeling about your first night here?" Gail asked.<br>"I'm actually really nervous." I smiled, "But everyone here has been so nice to me so far."  
>"Oh hun, no need to feel nervous! Everyone here are like family; we got each other's backs. If you like, we can help you get ready tonight. Pass on a few tips on looking your best even after the match." Melina grinned, excited at the thought.<p>

"Yeah, we can make you sexy, not that you need help." Maryse nodded.  
>"No, you're gorgeous as it is!" Gail grinned.<br>"Aw, thank you. I'll never be as pretty as you guys, though." I blushed.

"Nonsense, we'll have you looking like the sexiest of sexy in no time! Now get into your attire! Vite vite!" Maryse smirked, shooing me over to the bench. I put my bag down and sat, pulling out my matching pink top and shorts, it was similar to Maryse's attire, but not quite the same. I pulled it on, as well as my hooded jacket, which I loved. It was cropped with short sleeves and black, with rhinestones on the hem.

"Oooh, I love your attire." Melina said.  
>"Yes, now let's get to doing that hair." Maryse winked, sitting me in front of her and taking out a comb and some straighteners, setting to work. She carefully straightened my long, blond hair out of its usual wavy state and combed it through, nodding in approval once every strand was pin straight. I looked in the mirror and gasped. It looked amazing.<p>

"I'm in charge of make-up, sit." Gail smiled, standing in front of me with a bag full of make-up in her hand.

"I usually don't wear a lot of make-up… just foundation, blush, mascara and lip gloss."  
>"Well then I shall change that for you." Gail winked and I giggled in excitement.<p>

As she worked on my face, I got to know the girls a little bit better. I usually didn't wear make-up a lot. I didn't see the point in it since I'd only sweat it off during a match.

"Now, here's the secret to it lasting all through your match – Fix+!" Gail clapped, spraying the mist all over my face. It was like hair spray for my face, I guess. Maryse then sprayed my hair in place and I looked myself up and down in the mirror, I had smokey black eyes and nude, glossy lips. I looked really pretty; they'd done an awesome job on making me look like a proper diva.

"Wow. You look sexy!" Melina laughed, clapping. She then helped me warm up, as my debut match was up next.

We walked out to the curtain where my opponent, Alicia Fox, was stood waiting already. She smiled as I approached and shook my hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet my opponent. I've heard so much about you."  
>"It's nice to meet you, too. Don't go easy on me, though!" I smiled, feeling a little more comfortable with myself now that I had all this make-up on.<p>

"No need to worry about that, hun. I'll give you a proper first match." Alicia winked.  
>"I look forward to it." I ginned.<p>

We already knew that I was going to win this match, Vince had told us so. It was just nice to have to fight for it. I heard Alicia's music play and she smiled one final time before walking out as Justin Roberts called her name. I took a deep breath and Melina rubbed my back, smiling.

"It's going to be fine. You'll do great!"  
>"Thanks. I really appreciate how nice you guys have been, considering I'm the new girl."<br>"Don't mention it; us girls have got to look out for each other."

Then my new music started playing, it was a remix of Natalya's old theme 'Yeah Baby', but without her beginning parts. They couldn't have given me a brand new theme yet since we had to go through the process of choosing and writing etc. For now, this theme was good for me.

So out I walked through the curtain, smiling and posed at the top of the ramp before continuing down to the ring. I didn't touch anybodies hands like a lot of the other superstars; I simply jumped up onto the apron and climbed through the bottom rope. When I was in the ring, Justin started to announce who I was to the WWE Universe, and I flipped my hair for the crowd cheering me.

"And her opponent - making her debut, from England – SAARAAAAHHH!"

Justin stepped out of the ring and the bell rang, signalling for the match to start. I started things off by kicking Alicia's knee; she smirked and slapped me in response. I stopped still and raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to wink at me. I knew it was just for show, but that made me want to hit her. I clotheslined her to the floor and stood over her, blowing a kiss to the crowd before springing off the second rope while she stood up and spinning to cross body her, I landed on my feet and fell to an elbow drop on her gut before hooking her leg for the 3-count.

My debut match had been a success and the crowd were going wild for me. I stood and the ref raised my hand, causing me to smirk and hold my cheek where I now had a red mark. Alicia rolled out the ring and I jumped down through the ropes, heading backstage.

* * *

><p><em>Punk's P.O.V:<em>

Punk walked through the corridors, warming up for his match against Randy Orton. Just as he walked into the locker room, Alicia Fox was walking out to the ring and The Miz and John Morrison were watching on TV. Punk stopped to join them, sitting to watch the Divas match. He didn't really find the divas attractive – they plastered on the make-up and killed their hair to look 'beautiful' – to him, they were just glorified bimbos and he didn't find it attractive at all.

"That new diva's making her debut tonight." Miz commented.  
>"Oh yeah… I wonder if she's hot." Morrison replied.<br>"Probably, why else would Vince hand pick her?"  
>"True. Hey, Punk, have you seen her yet?"<br>"As a matter of fact, I met her down the hall about an hour ago."  
>"Was she hot?"<p>

He paused, remembering her short, thin frame and her beautiful blonde hair. Her face was one of innocence and she was one of the only divas that he'd ever found attractive. It was the fact that she was natural – she wore hardly any make-up at all – she wasn't like the other divas.

"Yes."  
>"Sweet!" Miz grinned, giving Morrison a high-five. Punk rolled his eyes, looking back at the TV screen to see a blonde girl. She was different to how he remembered her. She had straight hair and a tonne of make-up on. She looked just like the other divas.<p>

Punk felt his heart drop.

"At least she used to be." He commented.  
>"What?"<br>"She used to be hot. Right now she looks like any other Diva."  
>"Dude, she's majorly hot, what're you talking about!" Miz yelled, totally in confusion. He found this new girl extremely attractive, as did Morrison, who was drooling over the screen.<p>

"The tonne of make-up really isn't my thing. She's exactly the same as everybody else." Punk sighed, standing up and walking out of the room. Miz shook his head in disbelief and carried on watching.

* * *

><p><em>Sarah's P.O.V:<em>

I made my way through the corridor quickly – it was Phil's match next and I didn't want to miss it. And just as I thought this, Phil turned the corner and was walking right towards me. I smiled at him but he simply nodded in return, continuing to walk. I frowned and carried on to the locker room, where I was greeted by Melina and Gail – Maryse had a segment to film with Ted.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Next Monday*_

I walked into the new arena, I'd already lost track of where we were. I hadn't seen Phil again all week, but many of the other Superstars and I had met. They were all being super nice to me and I felt like I belonged. This show was televised again, and the girls in the locker room had been helping me get ready all week – they'd told me today would be no different and I smiled. I liked to wear make-up. I wanted to impress Phil.

As I sat in the locker room alone, I gazed down at my hands and the 'x's tattooed on the back of them. They symbolised my lifestyle – straight edge. They also symbolised a darker time of my life, one that I didn't like to remember, but had to. It was part of me; it was what made me who I am today.

_5 years ago, I sat in my apartment, alone. My manager/boyfriend had just fired me from our independent wrestling company; he'd told me that I wasn't good enough. He'd told me I was the worst wrestler that he'd ever seen and I wasn't attractive – he hated me – he told me that I'd never get anywhere in life and that I was a failure. I believed him. I'd resorted to alcohol to save me from the pain. One night, whilst watching Friday Night SmackDown, my savoir stood in that ring and he started to speak. I don't know why, but he gave me hope, his words had caught my attention and they moved me. That night, I vowed never to drink again. I threw out all the alcohol that was in my possession and I moved back in with my parents – together we helped me to get clean. It took a while, but I did it, and I got back into wrestling with a new look on life. That night in my apartment, Cm Punk had saved me._

I was brought away from the memory by an excited Maryse – she and I had become good friends in the short time we'd known each other.

"Bonjour, ma petite étoile!" she sang, hugging me tightly. She had shopping bags on her wrists and I was curious as to what she had inside.

"Saluuut, ma joli bébé!" I sang back when she had pulled away. She thrust the bags at me and grinned excitedly. I gave her a confused look and she thrust them again.

"Don't make me drop these on your toes, missy. It's why I was so late arriving here! I got you some petits cadeaux!"  
>"Aww, why'd you get me presents?" I asked, taking the bags from her.<br>"Because you are my petite étoile and I love you!" she clapped. "Now look inside!"

I did as I was told and found some make-up and a brand new pair of ghds, as well as the prettiest dress I had ever seen. I felt my eyes well up with tears and Maryse hugged me again.

"This is so sweet of you!" I sniffed, overwhelmed by the extremely kind gesture. "None of these are petit!"  
>"Oui. C'est petit! I want you to be sexy all the time, not just for the WWE. There's a party later on, and I know that all the roster will be there – wear your new dress to it!"<br>"You're the best. I mean it. Je t'aime!"  
>"I know." She winked. "Now stop crying and get ready for the show!"<p>

* * *

><p>After my match was finished, Maryse ushered me over to the locker room so that we could gather up our stuff and get ready to go to this party. I hadn't been to a party for a while – I tended to stay away in fear I would lose control of myself. Today I felt strong enough.<p>

"Hey, 'Ryse?" I called from my place in front of the mirror. I had started to call her that for short; just because it's easier than saying Maryse all the time, plus I thought it was cute.

"Mmhm?" she replied.  
>"Is everyone going to be there tonight?"<br>"From what I've heard, yes."  
>"So… does that mean CM Punk will be there?"<br>"I guess so. Pourquoi?"  
>"Oh, just wondering."<br>"Oh… oohhh." She smirked. "You like Mr. Brooks, eh?"  
>"Well-"<br>"You so do!" Melina grinned, pointing at me.  
>"No-" I blushed, hiding my face behind my dress.<p>

"Awww, that's so cute!" Gail chimed in.  
>"Guyssss!" I groaned, giggling.<br>"Don't you worry, with that new dress Maryse bought, he won't be able to resist you!"

I grinned to myself and got into the dress, it fit perfectly. I looked it up and down in the mirror – it was short, just above the knee, and pastel pink. There was a thin bow detail on the waist, just off-centre and it was very form-fitting. I borrowed a pair of heels from Maryse – she'd brought them as spares for me, since she knew I didn't own any. They were black, to match the bow on the dress. I smiled at myself before straightening my hair with my new GHDs and doing some more toned down make-up to how I usually wore it to the ring. Simply foundation, blusher, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. I nodded in approval at myself then turned to face the girls, all clad in dresses, too, of different colours – Maryse in white, Melina in black and Gail in blue. They all squealed and clapped, gushing about how pretty I looked and I blushed.

"Punk will definitely be all over you tonight!" Melina winked.  
>"You think so?"<br>"Hell yeah! You look amazing, hun." Gail grinned and Maryse agreed, hugging me.

"Thank you guys, for everything you've done for me in the past week. You've made me feel really welcome… now let's go before I start crying!" I laughed, causing the girls to giggle and we all headed out, leaving our stuff in our bus before taking a taxi to the club where this party was happening.

* * *

><p><em>Punk's P.O.V:<em>

Punk made his way through the crowd of Superstars and Divas to sit at a table alone with his Pepsi. The music was playing super loud and he was starting to get a headache, the last thing he needed was one of the drunken superstars or divas yelling at him over the DJ. He was near to the doors in case he needed to leave, and every so often he would glance over at it to see who was arriving.

After a sip of his Pepsi, the door opened once more to reveal Maryse, Melina, Gail and Sarah – the new diva. She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress that fit her perfectly matched with a hot pair of black heels, she was wearing less make-up than she usually did, and she looked gorgeous.

He found himself staring at her, she hadn't noticed him there for a while, but Maryse did and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and they walked away into the crowd. He sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Sarah's P.O.V:<em>

We walked into the club like we owned the place – I mean, we were practically celebrities, so we had the right. I looked around at everyone and smiled, chatting away to Gail about how much fun this was going to be.

"Sarah, Punk is staring at you – let's play hard to get!" Maryse smirked and I giggled, nodding before she dragged me into the crowd so that we could dance together. John Hennigan decided to join us, he'd taken a liking to me this week and we'd hung out backstage a few times, he was cool. However right now he was already tipsy and it was hilarious to watch. Melina soon noticed this and dragged him away, embarrassed of her boyfriend making himself look stupid. Maryse and I laughed at the couple and were joined by many other superstars after that, everyone except for Phil.

"Hey, you look good tonight." Zack Ryder smirked as he approached us.  
>"Oh, thanks. So do you." I smiled, looking to Maryse for help; she just shrugged her shoulders and grinned, watching. I scowled at her, but changed it back to a smile when Zack re-caught my attention.<br>"So, are you enjoying the night?"  
>"Yep, it's been awesome."<br>"Well it's about to get better now that the Long Island Iced-Z is here." He winked and I had to hold back my laugh. I mean, it's cute and all, but it's not my thing.  
>"Hey, listen, I need to go sit down for a little while, but I'll catch you later, okay?" I smiled and he nodded as I walked away, pulling Maryse with me.<p>

It wasn't long before the both of us were in fits of laughter, sat at a table together.

"Why didn't you help me!"  
>"What could I have done? It was Zack!" she laughed.<br>"Oh my God, that was funny. It's cute, but he's not brightest crayon in the box."  
>"Bless him."<p>

Later on I headed up to the bar to get myself a Pepsi, it got so hot in the club that I needed something to cool me down. I received my drink with a 'thank you' and paid the barman before turning and almost bumping into Phil.

"I'm so sorry!" I giggled as he jumped out my way.  
>"I see you're trying to kill me already." He chuckled.<br>"I apologise for my violent nature. How've you been? I haven't seen you all week!"  
>"I've been good. How about you?"<br>"I've been alright, trying to get used to life as une étoile." I smiled, then cursing myself for using French with someone other than Maryse. He laughed and raised one eyebrow.

"Sorry, habit." I laughed.  
>"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He smiled.<br>"Thanks." I blushed, grinning to myself. "You look good, too."  
>"Why, thank you. Care to dance, m'lady?" he asked, that devious smirk that I've grown to love present on his face. I nodded, the grin still on my face. He took my hand and we danced together for about an hour, just talking and having fun. Eventually, he was dragged away by some of the other Superstars for who knows what reason and I made my way back to Maryse, who was now joined by Natalya and Eve. I smiled at them both and sat next to 'Ryse, joining their conversation about designer shoes, which I had no experience with, sadly. I could only dream.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I was super tired, but woke to a pillow in the face. I looked up to find Maryse stood by the side of my bed, laughing. I laughed and chucked the pillow back at her, causing her to squeal and dodge it.

"How'd you get into my hotel room?" I asked, sitting up. She flashed a key card at me and I raised an eyebrow.  
>"I asked for one at reception – you were late meeting us in the lobby and I was worried." She shrugged, smiling.<br>"Oh, sorry. I'm just so tired!" I giggled as she pulled me out of bed and to my suitcase so that I could get dressed. I did so, slowly, and once I was fully ready, we headed outside and back into the arena to see Vince. I had a meeting with him today about my upcoming matches for the new week.

* * *

><p><em>Punk's P.O.V:<em>

Punk walked through the corridors of yesterday's arena absentmindedly – all he could think about was how amazing Sarah looked last night, and how he wished he could have found her again after their dance. She just disappeared.

He wondered if she was going to wear less make-up for good now. If she was, he would definitely like to get to know her better. Just as that thought crossed his mind, she walked right out of Vince's office with Maryse.

* * *

><p><em>Sarah's P.O.V:<em>

"I thought that meeting would go on forever!" Maryse groaned.  
>"I know, right? Where are we off to now?"<br>"Lunch?"  
>"Sounds good to me."<p>

I turned to head back down the corridor we came through but stopped in front of Phil.

"We seem to be doing this a lot." He chuckled.  
>"Yes, we do. Are you stalking me?" I laughed.<br>"Sarah, I have to… uh… Gail needs help with her hair. I'll see you later, 'k?" Maryse winked, walking off to go do something else. I knew that she was lying just to leave us alone, so I went along with it.

"Oh, sure. I hope you and Gail can sort out her… hair." I smiled, slightly amused. Phil raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head, chuckling.  
>"So I tried finding you again last night but you weren't there." He frowned.<br>"Really? That must have been after we left. Melina had to get John out of there." I laughed, remembering his drunken state on the ride back to the hotel. He tried hitting on all members of our group, as well as the male taxi driver. Melina was so embarrassed!

"See, that's what alcohol will do to you." Phil smirked. I held up my hands so that he could see my tattoos and he grinned, taking my hands so he could look closer.

"You're Straight Edge?"  
>"Yeah, I had a rough patch 5 years ago – you saved me, Mr Punk." I smiled up at my savoir, he looked down at me with pride.<br>"Wow" was all that he could say. I giggled, taking my hands back. He shook his head and laughed at himself.

"So you wanna go get some lunch with me or something?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded enthusiastically and he grinned,

"Good, cause I would have kidnapped you anyway." He smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the building. We got a taxi to a place that Phil called 'Numero Uno' – he said that it was the best place to eat here in his hometown of Chicago. I then realised that we were in his hometown, I hadn't known until this point, which made me mentally kick myself.

When we arrived at the small restaurant, it didn't look too fancy, but it did look homey and I liked it before we'd even walked in. It was called 'Benny's' and it seemed Italian to me. This was proven correct when we were seated and given menus. I picked pasta and Phil picked pizza and once our orders had been taken, we continued to talk.

"So how do you like it here?"  
>"It's nice. Cosy." I smiled, looking around.<br>"It's nothing fancy, but the food is good." He smiled. "I remember coming here when I was a kid."  
>"Wow. I bet you were the cutest little thing." I winked, teasing him.<br>"Oh yeah? I bet you were ugly. You were an ugly baby!" he smirked. I pouted, pretending to cry.  
>"Aw, I'm joking! You were probably the most beautiful baby ever born!" he frowned, placing his hand on my cheek. That one touch sent butterflies swarming in my stomach and I smiled in triumph.<p>

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>"Bonjouuuuuur!" I sang as I approached Maryse. She grinned and gave me a big hug before looking at me expectantly.<p>

"Well…" she grinned.  
>"Well what?" I laughed.<br>"How was your lunch! Did he ask you out again? Did he kiss you!"  
>"It was fine. No. No." I laughed. She frowned and folded her arms.<br>"Alors, il est stupide. Pourquoi? Pense-il qu'il est trop bon pour tu? Je lui montrerai autrement!"  
>"Non! Relax! He said that he'd see me around, he's going to see me every day." I giggled; she was so quick to get angry.<p>

"Oh. Well, he's lucky. If anything, you're too good for him, Étoile."  
>"Aw, you're sweet, but such a liar, bébé!" I laughed, linking my arm with hers.<p>

My 'date' with Phil had gone really well. We'd had such a fun time chatting and enjoying the food – he was right, the food was amazing. I felt as if he and I had connected. I didn't want to assume things too early, though, as I was afraid that things would go wrong. I kissed Maryse on the cheek and explained that I was going to go sit backstage in the lounging area for a while and she nodded, heading out to the bus to see Melina.

When I got to the lounge, I saw a group of superstars sat in there and sighed. I had wanted a bit of quiet time so I could watch some TV, but I guessed a little conversation wouldn't hurt. I sat on the bigger sofa with Miz, Morrison and Cena – these were my closest guy friends and so far I loved them to bits.

"Hey, gorgeous." Miz smirked as I sat over the three guys' laps. I smirked back, kissing his cheek – we flirted a LOT. What can I say, I found him attractive and he played on that.  
>"Hey, handsome. How you doing?"<br>"I'm great now that you're here."  
>"Aww." I cooed, causing Morrison and Cena to start making gagging noises at us. I laughed and poked them both.<p>

"Nice to see you, too." Cena grinned.  
>"Yeah, although it's not nice seeing you two give each other the bedroom eyes." Morrison chuckled.<br>"Take it somewhere else!" Cena finished, giving Morrison a high five.  
>"You guys are hilarious." I rolled my eyes, giggling at them anyway.<br>"And you love us!" they yelled together.

"So anyway…" Miz chuckled, wrapping his arm around me. "What have you been up to?"  
>"Went for lunch with Punk, met Maryse and then came here." I smiled.<br>"You went for lunch with another man?" Miz gasped and I giggled.  
>"I'm sorry – he asked and I'm too nice to say no." I winked.<br>"You are sooo coming for lunch with us tomorrow!" Morrison butted in.  
>"Yeah, I am not having you run away with somebody else – I thought you loved me!" Miz cried, sniffling. I couldn't help but melt inside – he was the cutest! So I gave him a hug and a quick kiss to turn his frown upside down. I guessed that it had worked when he was smiling like a kid in a candy shop.<p>

Then my phone rang – with Miz's theme song, how embarrassing – and I got up and left the room to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered once I had found a quiet spot backstage.  
>"What's up broskette! Wanna come hang with the Long Island Iced Z? This bus is empty and there's nothing to entertain the Z, except this zacktastic colouring book and pens. We both know you want to."<p>

Zack Ryder. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, and I hadn't seen him since the party so I figured why not feed his ego and say yes?

"Alright Zack, you're on. I'll be at your bus in 5 minutes." I answered, hanging up and making my way back in to where the other guys were still sat chatting.

"Guys, I'm gonna head off and meet Ryder in his bus – see you later." I smiled, kissing them all on the cheek before giving them all hugs and walking off to meet Zack.


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on the door of Zack's bus and waited for him to answer, looking round at the empty street behind the arena. It was pretty cold in Chicago, and being stood in a tank top and ripped jeans wasn't really doing much for me in terms of keeping warm.

A click of the locks brought my attention back to Zack as he opened the door and invited me in. I smiled and stepped inside, noting the colouring books and pens on the table. So he was actually being serious about the colouring books, then.

"I knew you couldn't resist the Ultimate Broski." He grinned as he slumped down on the sofa. I chuckled.

"Of course not, Ryder. You're just irresistible."  
>"Can I get you a drink? Anything to eat? Ultimate Host-ski at your service."<p>

Okay, so that one made me burst out laughing. 'Ultimate Host-ski'? Dear Lord, please help this man.

"What've you got to drink, Ultimate Host-ski?" I know I should have felt stupid just saying it, but I didn't. That's me – absolutely shameless.

"Come have a look, Broskette." He smirked, gesturing to his mini-fridge from his seat. I shrugged and walked over to the silver box, opening it up. Lots of alcohol.

"Oh." I looked all through it, trying to find something I could have. "Got any Pepsi?"  
>"At the back somewhere. Pass me a beer?"<p>

I nodded and chucked him a can, then searched the back of the fridge for a Pepsi, which I found eventually. I shut the fridge and sat on the seats next to Zack, opening my can and taking a sip. He did the same, leaning forwards and placing the beer on the table with the colouring books. He shook his head at the book and passed it over to me.

"Best colouring competition – the fans will be the judges. You up for it?"  
>"Sure. What's the prize?" I chuckled, taking the book he offered me. 'Kids' Jumbo Colouring Book' was the one that I had. Various cartoon characters inside. I settled on a page with SpongeBob, Gary and Patrick on.<p>

Zack thought for a second.

"Winner gets the Internet Championship belt." He smirked.  
>"Alright." I grinned.<br>"Then it's settled." He held out his hand and I shook it before he tweeted to announce what was happening to his fans.

I picked up the yellow felt tip and he took a green as we started colouring, randomly chatting or messing about as we did so. I've got to admit, he was a very funny guy.

About 25 minutes later and we had both finished – my colouring was clearly better than his and just to make sure he tweeted pictures of both and called for a vote from his followers. The majority of replies were for my drawing, and I grinned, sipping the last of my Pepsi. He glared at me and sighed.

"Fine, you win."  
>"I believe the Internet Championship is mine." I smirked.<p>

He reluctantly handed it over to me, and I did a little victory dance before Maryse text me.

"Meet in locker room asap! x"

"Sorry, Broski, I gotta go, but thanks for the belt." I winked and we hugged before I stepped off the bus. Zack was calling after me as I left.

"We will have a rematch! I WILL GET MY TITLE BACK!"

I just giggled and carried on walking, championship on my shoulder.

When I reached the locker room, Maryse yanked me inside and I stumbled to stay upright. I looked at her in confusion and she grinned.

"We are going shopping – there's a red carpet event tonight for the Be A Star campaign and I can bring one guest, which is you!" She then looked over to the championship on my shoulder and tilted her head, pointing at it. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's the Internet Championship. I beat Zack Ryder in a colouring contest." I grinned, proudly.  
>"I see. Anyway, we need to get going now if we want to have enough time to find something to wear AND get ready so come on, vite vite!"<p>

I put the championship belt in my bag and we rushed out the locker rooms, taking a taxi to the nearest mall. We went straight to the designers and sifted through the racks for anything that we might try on. I ended up with a dress, a pair of jeans and a top to try, heading to the dressing rooms and taking the room next to 'Ryse.

First thing I tried on was the jeans and top – it was a pair of dark grey (kinda acid wash) destroyed jeans, they had slashes and rips all down the front, and the top was cream and made of sheer chiffon material, it had no sleeves and a studded collar and dipped hem. I put them on with a black bandeau underneath the top and walked out to show Maryse, who was in a sexy black, one shoulder dress. We both looked at each other and grinned.

"That's gorgeous!" I squealed to 'Ryse, who smirked and did a twirl for me.  
>"Yours is cute, too! Try on the dress!" she clapped, pointing to the dressing room. I laughed and went to try on the dress.<p>

The dress was white and sleeveless with a jewelled neckline and when I looked in the mirror I looked about 12 years old. I laughed at myself and shook my head, walking out to show Maryse.

"I look like a kid!" I giggled and she nodded in agreement, laughing.  
>"The jeans were better!"<p>

I nodded and walked back to get into my original outfit, putting the dress back where I found it before following Maryse to pay for the jeans and top but stopping as I spotted the coolest shoes I'd ever seen just across the mall in an opposite store.

"'Ryse, look! Ces chaussures…"

She stopped next to me and looked.

"The black ones with a wooden heel?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Those are Jeffrey Campbell Lita booties – all the rage. Want to go get some once we pay?" she grinned, knowing my answer already.

"Yes!" I giggled and we carried on over to the checkout, paying for our new outfits.


End file.
